


Relaxant

by lunarcorvid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Sickfic, kind of, mentions of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Newt gets immunization shots at medbay, but has a rather painful reaction. Luckily, Hermann knows how to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the many experiences i had with shots. enjoy!

"I hate getting shots so much." Newt whined.

"At least it's over now." Hermann replied. "I know it's an awful experience, but it's a requirement for everybody working in the Shatterdome."

"Both my arms are gonna hurt so bad later, though. It's not the shots themselves that bug me." Newt tried to explain.

Newt tried to work for as long as he could on some specimens, but the pain in his shoulders became too much for him two hours in. Newt dropped his tools with a wrecked sob, shivering.

Hermann looked up from the equation he was jotting down and ran to Newt's aid.

"It hurts, Hermann, it hurts, so bad, I'm sorr--"

"Don't apologize." Hermann said firmly. "Here, I'll help you to your quarters."

Hermann guided Newt back to his quarters and sat him down on the bunk. "May I see your shoulders, please?"

Newt unbuttoned his rumpled white shirt and slipped his skinny tie off. Once he was stripped down to a white undershirt, Hermann leaned over to examine his shoulders. The areas where the needles went in were red, swollen, and hot to the touch. Newt tried to suppress his shivers.

"Shh, love, it's okay, you can put your shirt back on." Hermann whispered soothingly. Newt gave a shaky nod and put his shirt back on, and wrapped a nearby blanket around himself.

"Do you always have these sorts of nasty reactions to vaccines?"

Newt nodded. "Y-Yeah, since I was a kid. I wanted to do the nasal kind but those didn't work on me. These kind of shots, especially t-the flu shots, they make me so sick afterwards." He nervously chuckled. "J-Jeez, is it cold in here or what?"

"Must be chills from the influenza shot." Hermann said. "How bad do your shoulders hurt?"

"R-Really bad. Like, it feels really deep in the muscle and I can't stop shaking." Newt's voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Hermann's chest hurt at the pained face he made.

Hermann got up and reached into a cabinet and pulled out a tiny pill. "Muscle relaxant. Perhaps it'll lessen the shaking so you can get some rest." Hermann said. Newt eagerly swallowed it.

Hermann felt the sensation in the drift, tense pain curling around his deltoids. He brushed it off as much as he could and curled up behind Newt, sliding his arms under Newt's and wrapping them around his torso in a loving embrace. "Shhh, this'll be over before you know it. If you feel you must cry, go ahead. Maybe that'll ease the tension. I'm here." Hermann whispered.

Newt leaned back into Hermann and cried at the intense pain. Hermann planted soft kisses on the back of his neck and whispered softly to him. He craned his head forward to peck Newt on the lips.

After a while, Newt's breathing slowed and he fell asleep in Hermann's arms. Hermann gently laid Newt down on his bunk (on his back, to avoid exacerbating the pain in his shoulders) and laid down next to him.

Work could wait for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! remember, feedback and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> hmu at tllinghast.tumblr.com


End file.
